Koma Inu's S Class Trial Part 2: Umi
Remember to follow the rules posted here. Nova will be your proctor. Umi's Maze Trial You enter the maze and start off along your path. When you meet a wall you turn, walk a bit, and are forced to turn again. Your passage creates a T... Which way do you turn? I choose to turn left. Your path turns upwards and you walk a short ways before a wall slams on either side of you. Sand begins to fill your room in less than a minute it's mid thigh level. The room has also become incredibly dry and hot. The walls are the same one's as the rest of the maze... How do you proceed? I quickly freeze the sand before is can get any higher then I decide to Ice-Make: Death Scythe knowing that it can cut through anything and slice through the wall and cut my legs free from the frozen sand. The walls cannot simply be cut through... it was in the rules. I think of any equipment that can help my through. I look at the floor thinking. Then it hits me. Remembering I can make anything out of ice I Ice-Make: Drill and drill my way under the room to the outside of it. Very impressive. As you continue on your path becomes a T again... will you go left or right? I choose to turn to the right. You continue on your journey only to come to a fork in the path yet again. Do you choose to go straight or turn right where you here people murmuring? I choose to turn right. Upon entering the corridor a wall hit down behind you and the floor is covered by the same material as the walls. You proceed further only the find two people with their backs turned to you. When they face you a horrible feeling hits your gut. "Look dear, our little Umi's all grown up! Isn't she lovely?" The woman asks. "Absolutely stunning... Just like her mother." The man replies. Do you wish to attack or hear what they have to say? Hear what they have to say. "Ah Umi. If only that foolish woman hadn't taken you away... we could have made you even stronger and more beautiful. It really was interesting to hear what your friends said about you. So nice. But you've been hiding things from them, haven't you darling? Oh well! They know now so I guess you don't have to worry about that little secret anymore. I wondered if you had told them your disastrous tendencies when joining... do you really think they would accept you if they knew?" The woman says kindly. "Umi, dear, won't you please give your mummy and daddy another chance?" she asks. "Come home with us, love." The man says. How will you proceed? I shout to them, " Never, I'm never going back with you guys. Ziva cared for me, showed me what love is something you guys never showed me. Ziva showed me what magic is supposed to be used and never to be used how you people wanted me to use! And my guild mates care for me and I regret not telling them myself because family doesn't keep secrets from each other and Koma Inu is my home and my guild mates are my family something I never had or ever will with you two." and wait til I get a response from them but stay on guard just in case anything happens. '' '"You. Will. Come. With. US!!!" The woman screeches as she launches herself at you. The man follows suit. How will your fight play out?' ''First I Ice-Make: Floor to trip them up and while they are tripped up then I use Ice-Make: Cannon just so I can end this as fast as I can. Once I shoot the cannon, while the two of them are close together, I quickly used Ice-Make: Trap Box to trap them in there and to end this battle. The illusions disappear and you realize this path is a dead end you turn around and the wall that separated you from your original point is gone. You follow the path straight this time and run into another trap as soon as you turn. An elderly gentleman cries out for help on one side of the corridor while the door to the mazes exit closes on the other... you can only choose one. Which will it be? I turn around and help the elderly gentlemen because there's always next year to become a S Class Mage. As you help the old man up he smiles and the real exit appears before you. Nova and Lady Inari wait for you on the other side. Congrats on passing through the maze. Also, based on the clues give, what section of the maze do you think you were in? Answer: 1 Please continue to here.